(7)Estelle Bright vs (10)Isaac 2018
Ulti's Analysis Board 8 has a new huckleberry, and its name is Trails in the Sky. You guys were also well aware Estelle was a 'happy to be here' round 1 exit type of character, but getting her a 7 seed when I'd bet 99% of her nominations came from Board 8 is quite the accomplishment. No one made any delusions about Estelle having a prayer of winning this match, which is fine. Isaac is one of our most consistent characters in contest history, which is why the stats topic thinks "Isaac Fodder Line" is a fair thing to move forward with. If you can beat Isaac, you're not fodder. Simple as that. Characters Isaac has lost to: Samus, Tidus, Pikachu, Altair, Lucario, L-Block, Solid Snake, and Kirby Characters Isaac has finished ahead of: Serge, Guybrush Threepwood, Professor Layton, Commander Keen, and Estelle Bright. Yeah I support the Isaac Fodder Line. He can pretty much only beat trash and loses to non-trash. Here's my question. Is Trails actually good or is Board 8 overhyping another bad or mediocre game? Every now and again you guys hype something good, but you have a long track record of overhyping average and/or garbage. For every Symphony of the Night or Chrono Trigger you guys overhype -- and let's be honest, I don't need Board 8 to know those games are good -- there's a SLEW of nonsense. Katamri Damacy, most Phoenix Wright games, and Umineko are average. Brawl, Marvel vs Capcom 3, Shadow of the Colossus, The World Ends With You, any Mario Kart, Phantom Hourglass, any Blizzard game, Dissidia, and Valkyrie Profile are all piles of shit. Some of you have even tried telling me DmC: DMC Devil May Cry dee em shee dmc is good. So where does Trails in the Sky fall in on your list of overhyped hivemind games, Board 8? Be honest. You've overhyped some mega trash? Is Trails mega trash, average, or is it actually good? Lightning_Strikes's Analysis What happened?: A just-happy-to-be-here character loses badly to a midcarder, not much too it. When Isaac isn't stuck with other Nintendo characters he looks pretty good. He hasn't had a game in ages, but is a fan favourite, in a lot of demand for Smash, and keeps getting in these things for a reason. Estelle got a big Board 8 push and got a good seed. Her games seem popular and have a dedicated fanbase so she probably isn't super weak, but she is still bottom 10 for sure. So this ended up being a straightforward easy win for Isaac. What could this mean?: Nothing. Even the trends were boring. And the winner gets pasted by Kirby. Isaac is one of my favourite characters though and I'm just happy to see him win again. Safer777's Analysis I thought first that this Estelle was from the Tales series but no, it is another Estelle. They are both from an JRPG series but Golden Sun is more famous. Also Estelle is a newcomer. Still she evaded a doubling and that is decent I guess. Oh and Isaac is weak. Don't forget that. Meaning his win isn't impressive or anything. Still he won. At least something from Golden Sun got a win. The prediction percentage for Isaac was pretty big too. Tsunami's Analysis This was a 7-10 match featuring a new character from a niche RPG against a returning character from an RPG. You could make comparisons with certain 8-9 matches (although Neku wasn't making his debut when he lost to Laharl) and you would've gotten this right, or you could compare it to some past 7-10 matches in which DAT TOP OPTION was the one bringing the TJF and gotten this totally wrong. Admittedly, the matches in question were from Games Contests, but I still felt like those matches were a valid comparison. Except Golden Sun's not niche. It was damn near a release game (I think it was released a few months in) for the Game Boy Advance, which came at the height of Nintendo's dominance over the handheld market. The series hasn't necessarily aged well, in part because it took seven years to get a third game and what we got was largely disappointing on multiple accounts, chief among them the gameplay but also that it explicitly ends on a sequel hook (Lost Age definitely ends with some loose threads, but it would've still been a decent place to end the story. Dark Dawn ends with "hey, remember that thing that seemed like it was going to be driving the plot for the first, uh, maybe at most a sixth of the game? You forgot? Don't worry, so did the characters, because it didn't come up at all once the main villains were introduced, but it's still a threat.") Golden Sun and its characters have really never performed poorly. Isaac doesn't have that many wins largely because he always draws either Noble Niners or high Nintendo midcarders, but he hasn't done poorly, and of course we have Golden Sun > San Andreas and Felix getting 47% on Master Chief when Chief was still a midcarder. Camelot, please get off your asses and make a fourth game, and make it more like the first two. (Note: I have since checked out Quorak's LP of the first two games, which brutally points out everything that's wrong with them. I agree with the poor writing, but not so many of the other complaints.) Category:2018 Contest Matches